This invention relates to an agricultural or industrial utility vehicle with a vehicle body, an operator's platform and a pivot assembly which pivotally couples the platform to the vehicle so that the platform can be pivoted about an essentially horizontal pivot axis.
Operator's platforms (with or without cab) can be installed on agricultural or industrial utility vehicles so as to be pivoted or removable, in order to permit access for purposes of maintenance, repair, replacement or cleaning of vehicle components that are arranged underneath the operator's platform. Since pivoting or removal of operator's platforms usually requires cranes or block and tackle arrangements, such operations must be performed in shop areas or in locations that are equipped with such arrangements. Frequently, disassembly of further components is necessary in order to permit pivoting in the first place. The design shown in EP-A-0 422 489, for example, requires the dismounting of a rear wheel in order to permit pivoting sideways of the operator's platform.
DE-OS-30 07 074 shows an agricultural and/or construction utility vehicle with a power lift equipped with two lower guide arms and a cab that can be disassembled if not used and deposited in a storage location. For the disassembly the cab can be pivoted by means of a push rod about a pivot axis located at the rear end of the tractor. On the one hand, the push rod is connected in a joint to the lift arm in the lowest position of the power lift and on the other hand rigidly attached to a pivot lever rigidly connected to the operator's cab. When the lift arm is raised into is highest position the operator's cab is pivoted only so far that its center of gravity remains ahead of the pivot axis. In this intermediate position the operator's cab can be brought manually into a storage position in an appropriate storage location. In this arrangement there is no provision for retaining the cab in a pivoted position. This has the disadvantage that the cab must always be removed as a complete unit and deposited at an appropriate storage location. The operator's platform itself with the operating components and operator's seat remain on the tractor. This is not an absolute requirement for the performance of maintenance and repair operations.
It is also known to provide trucks with operator's platforms or cabs which are pivotal towards the front about a horizontal pivot axis. Such designs are usually not applicable to agricultural or industrial vehicles because their operator's platform are arranged in the rear region of the vehicle, and because components such as fenders might interfere with the pivoting process.